guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jennalee/Archive 1
Hey, just wanted to drop a note and say thanks for all the work you've done lately in updating the various weapons pages. It hasn't gone unnoticed, and is much appreciacted. DKS01 06:06, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ^^'' <3 my wiki ::Word. I've seen you on a lot updating all the pictures to better ones. It is only fitting I congratulate your hard work --Blue.rellik 09:00, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, glad people appreciate it :x Jennalee 09:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hey. Please watch GW:1RV. (T/ ) 02:14, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Thanks. I just wanted to thank you for uploading many informative pictures over the past months. I started monitoring the recently uploaded images page about 2 months ago and have noticed that you've uploaded many images(ones that are not pointless). Thanks for helping expand GuildWiki. You work and effort has not gone unnoticed, keep up the good work. Anemos 21:09, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Previously Core skins.. Well, I'm getting rather irate about it. Those skins belong to GW:EN now and given the description of the box: these sword types can be found in Guild Wars and then the campaigns, if it can be found there it can be put there and removing it so it's just under core from the hoh chest where the vast majority would not be able to obtain it is just denial of information ffs. Technically, you could put nearly every single skin from every single campaign in core if the reason that it's available from the HoH chest is used to remove it from another list because that's just what the chest drops. :Oh, so very /signed! :) Anything that says "Core" should mean you can get it in PvE in all chapters. If I know something is available as a HoH drop, a note in the Acquisition field makes more sense than calling it core. You could say the Arcane Staff is core, but they don't drop from mobs or chests anywhere but GWEN. And yes, thank you for working on the weapon pages! I'm a wiki newb and trying to help out, but I'd never have bothered it this wasn't already such a great resource in the first place. Cheers! --LicensedLuny 14:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::^^;! glad someone agrees with me :D - I think i've been spending far too much time messing with stuff, addictive lol :X Jennalee 14:23, 4 October 2007 (UTC) new images If you upload a newer image, just replace the old one rather than upload a whole new image. For Johon's Longbow, there was already an image but you have uploaded an entirely new one. This means that the old image would have to be deleted or waste space and that there is no way to view the image history. In some cases the older image is better or whatnot and there is no history of the images to see. Try to only upload entirely new images if the original was misnamed or there is a new file extension. Also, if you make an image for deletion because it was replaced, when you put a reason for deletion, link to the new image. This way admins can easily see what the new one is to compare. in that case. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:25, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Kk - will link to new and write reason in - most of the time when a picture was uploaded under a new name was because it was misnamed. Jennalee 23:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) mesmer uniques Why did you have to undo my changes to add the GW:EN mesmer uniques? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:00, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :You wiped a buncha them from the list when you were trying to convert over o_O Jennalee 08:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Um I don't believe I wiped anything O_o Can you list at least one example? The only section I touched was Domination Magic, and before I touched it, it had NO GW:EN items whatsoever; after I touched it, I believe everything in Proph, Fac, and Nightfall are complete. The only thing that could be possible removed are weapons requiring Domination Magic but actually improves Fast Casting or Inspiration spell usage. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, you removed those but didn't add them elsewhere. It's supposed to list all the greens.. Jennalee 08:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Weapons.. Hi there Jennalee! I can lend you Droknar's Staff and Hand of the Forgotten, since you seem keen on getting the screenshots done well. Add me ingame, Malum Ad Infinitum. Bigrat2 Talk 04:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Heya, I suppose I could take some time out to do those then :P Just lemme sort some stuff I'll PM you ^^ Jennalee 04:42, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Just did Spirit of the Forgotten, is that what you're looking for? I don't do much around here at guildwiki, so I might as well help out where I can. If you're low on time, I can do some of the ones you've got piled up, if you'd like. Bigrat2 Talk 11:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and I can do the Turquoise Staff for you if high-res is needed. (Can run at 1680x1050) Bigrat2 Talk 11:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Sure I guess. I entirely envy you :< since my computer sucks and I reaaaallly want a new one. 1280xwhatever ftl D: Jennalee 12:15, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, it's 1280x1024 - equiv to your res and still not high enough >.< I swearrr you can go higher though, or at least some people can from the pics I've seen but i'd sorely like to know how ._. Jennalee 03:25, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hehehe. *loves having widescreen* Makes multishirking so much easier. xD GW + MSN + iTunes + Firefox all open at once. xD I've got an exam in .. oh two hours, which'll last for three hours, so I'll be home for getting some screenshots done later in the afternoon. :P I'll PM you if I see you online. Bigrat2 Talk 19:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Likewise, I have an exam tomorrow so after that I'll be on and less busy :P :::::PS: saw the pic you did for spirit of the forgotten - seems like you need to turn your gfx settings up a bit (where art thou ANTI-ALIASING? D:!) and a suggestion is to run the -bmp switch if you're taking shots for items. It might say GWs jpg doesn't affect quality a lot but from personal experience (and tons of pics that could have been done better), it does >.< Jennalee 03:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh... Wow. I didnt realise I had Anti-aliasing off. I guess -now- it's on max graphics, Muahaha. *redoes Spirit of the forgotten* I now know why you changed characters quite a few times before taking the screenshots of the other two up there ^^ ... I had to make quite a few pvp chars to find a character that held it properly <_< Bigrat2 Talk 04:05, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I am converting you to my fanaticism muahahaha >:O - maybe I'll post a labeled map of where the shots are from on the isle of the nameless :P. BTW, what qual are you saving to jpeg at? Jennalee 04:30, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Hehe, you seem to have mastered every aspect of taking the screenshots of the weapons =D Uhm... 100% in photoshop. Bigrat2 Talk 04:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::About Photoshop... I can't seem to figure it out but the images it saves are slightly green compared to the ones I save with the program I've nearly always had and normally - and this is with default colorspace or whatever it's called. Do you notice that also? I normally save second highest qual for smaller size. Jennalee 06:11, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Droknar's Someone's busy today, or maybe it's the sheer amount of edits on different pages that is the problem, you are far too helpful, we're going have to replace you with a vandal(that i'll hunt down and run down) if you keep this up X D. Flechette 05:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :You're scaring me ._. ... then there's the fact you're closer than most D: Jennalee 05:37, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well I was attaching the category to each of the pages since I kinda forgot about finishing that last time :P Jennalee 05:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes I must thank you again, your work is vastly underrated. --Blue.rellik 10:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Does that mean I get cake? :P Jennalee 03:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You've earnt it. Unfortunately the cake is a lie :( -Ezekiel 04:34, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::NooOo *cries and dreams about cake* ::::::I'll do a lot more after exams >.< Jennalee 04:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: There is no more cake, You have reached the end of cake Flechette 06:12, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Losing survivor because of vampiric? Roflmao much? --Blue.rellik 10:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, mucho much :( - I was soo sleepy at the time. You're the first person to comment. Jennalee 10:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, considering keeping the title was a reason why I didn't play the ranger much, it's not too bad, really. I'm certainly not going through noob island on Elona again to keep the title >.< Jennalee 10:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC)